Question: $-6ik + j + 10k - 1 = -5j + 9k + 2$ Solve for $i$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $-6ik + j + 10k - {1} = -5j + 9k + {2}$ $-6ik + j + 10k = -5j + 9k + {3}$ Combine $k$ terms on the right. $-6ik + j + {10k} = -5j + {9k} + 3$ $-6ik + j = -5j - {k} + 3$ Combine $j$ terms on the right. $-6ik + {j} = -{5j} - k + 3$ $-6ik = -{6j} - k + 3$ Isolate $i$ $-{6}i{k} = -6j - k + 3$ $i = \dfrac{ -6j - k + 3 }{ -{6k} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $i = \dfrac{ {6}j + {1}k - {3} }{ {6k} }$